1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structures for mounting a slidable door rails for movement thereon, and more particularly refers to a door support structure utilizing glides slidably mounted on rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Movable door assemblies are generally formed of one or more doors each comprising a frame in which a panel of plastic material or glass is mounted. The doors have hangers affixed at the top of each door provided generally with rollers mounted on the hangers, the rollers being supported on a track which is fixedly mounted. However, glides moving along tracks have generally not been used for this purpose, and when they have been used, they have not always been sufficiently free of friction. Moreover, there has been a tendency for the glides to become derailed during extended use.